


To Breed a Saiyan

by Rhiw



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Brainwashing, Breeding, Breeding Programs, Conditioning, F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Dynamics, Paragus and Brolly don't exist, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, Tails, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Zarbon is a sadistic prick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiw/pseuds/Rhiw
Summary: Frieza destroyed all of the Saiyans - save for six. One was already in exile, too far off for Frieza to bother with. Three were off planet on a mission and now served as his (not so loyal) dogs, and two - well, those special two...Frieza had plans for.





	1. Step 1: Acquire Good Stock (Or Any Stock, When Necessary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have a couple DBZ stories popping around, because I can't let go of old fandoms and its fun for me to write. I posted the other one earlier then decided to do with this one per request of my buddy. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a couple DBZ stories popping around, because I can't let go of old fandoms and its fun for me to write. I posted the other one earlier then decided to go with this one per request of my buddy. Enjoy.

**Age 739**

“My Prince,” Vegeta let out a groan, rolling onto his side, but the low voice was insistent. “Prince Vegeta.”

The young Prince glared over his shoulder, mulish at being awoken after such a long day of training, and felt his curiosity peeked at the nervous face of his personal guard. “What is it Nappa? It better be important to wake me up.”

“Your father has requested you.”

Vegeta felt his eyebrows rise in surprise, but immediately slipped from his bed. He didn’t bother with slippers or even a cloak, stalking from his sleeping quarters to his private communications room. The ship he was on was currently speeding towards Lord Frieza’s forward battle station, where Vegeta would receive his new dispatch orders. For his father to contact him now was…odd, to say the least. They had only spoken the week before and his father rarely risked com calls, overly aware just as Vegeta was that they were most likely being monitored by Frieza’s intelligence legion.

The Prince rose an eyebrow at the sight of a blank com screen, but Nappa flung his hands up. “Just wait a moment, my lord. The King will be communicating to you a little _differently_ tonight. He said it may take a moment.”

As if on cue, the screen behind them hummed to life. But when Vegeta turned around, it was not the stately face of his father that greeted him. Vegeta bristled in distaste, eyes narrowing as he took in the unexpected features of Bardock; the third class had rapidly become well known on their planet in the last decade. A tenacious fighter with a nearly perfect mission record, the third-class power levels had leapt from mid-range to the upper echelons of his class within only a handful of years. It made too many whispers, especially for a race whose entire culture revolved around upholding their complicated caste system.

However, as soon as Vegeta had labeled the third-class Alpha before him, the Prince realized it wasn’t Bardock at all. His features soured, arms crossing across his chest. “You dare show your face here, pirate?”

On screen, Turles, older brother of Bardock, and the first Saiyan deserter in living memory gave a low whistle. “Wooh, you sure are bitchy for such a little thing.”

Vegeta turned cleanly on his heel and began to leave, “I have no time to waste on traitorous scum.”

“Hold your horses, Princeling.” Turles said, his voice rich with an amusement that made Vegeta bristle, “I’ve got your da here.”

Vegeta’s head snapped around to glare. “How dare you speak of your King with such familiarity!”

The dark skinned Saiyan chortled; “He ain’t my king. Go on, your worshipness.”

Turles face cut out, replaced by the neutral expression of his father. Vegeta practically exploded. “Father, what is the meaning of this? Why are you in contact with that _pirate?”_

“Watch your tone, boy.” King Vegeta drawled slowly, his voice reflecting little above the same, calm dulcet tones he usually spoke with, but it was enough to silence the younger immediately. “The pirate is a necessary evil; he was capable of establishing a private line between us.”

Vegeta snorted. “With that pirate listening to every word we speak?”

“I have a name…” Turles’ voice murmured somewhere in the background, sounding petulant.

“I have secured his silence in the only way it can be – with money.” His father said, voice dry. “A rather large amount that I paid to ensure his silence, _in all ways.”_

“Alright, alright,” the pirate grumbled, “yeesh.”

King Vegeta’s eyebrow twitched, one of the few tells the Saiyan had outside of one of his impressive rages. His father shifted, bringing something up within the recorder’s view and – Vegeta startled, arms uncrossing from his chest abruptly. A cub was carefully moved to rest against his father’s chest, no older than perhaps two or three years, most likely fresh from the incubation chamber. He had a mass of spikey dark hair standing proudly from his brow, a single bang hanging low across his forehead. Even before his father spoke, Vegeta knew what he would say; he looked remarkably like their great-great grandfather.

“This is your brother, Tarble.”

Vegeta heard Nappa take a sharp breath behind him, but the six-year old’s entire attention was taken by the small form. The cub let out a small, fussy sound, a tiny tail squirming before wrapping around their father’s wrist in assurance and settling once more.

“I was unaware that mother was carrying once more.” Vegeta said slowly, choosing his words carefully. Two children in the royal dynasty wasn’t unheard of, but it wasn’t something that was exactly a good thing. At least for Vegeta. He was, in all reality, staring at the form of what could be the greatest threat to his standing.

“For good reason,” his father said, “we did everything we could to keep your mother’s pregnancy hidden.”

Vegeta’s hands curled tightly by his side, inhaling deeply through his nose as he fought down his instinctual flare of anger. It was clear why they had hidden it – they did not want Frieza to come and take another one of their children. Surprising, when they’d handed _Vegeta_ over without so much of a moment of hesitation.

“I see.”

King Vegeta watched him critically for a moment, dark eyes sharp and judging, and despite himself Vegeta found himself standing taller underneath it. “No, you do not. Tarble is not a threat to your inheritance, Vegeta.”

“Father, I-”

“He is an Omega.”

There was a choked sound of disbelief from the pirate, echoed by an equally ungraceful sound from Nappa. Vegeta felt the tension and alarm leave him at all once. His father was correct, Vegeta had not understood before. He had assumed that this was some way of his father to tell him that he would have to work harder, sacrifice more, to retain his place as heir apparent. An Omega – a Saiyan that was neither male nor female, but intersexed, capable of bearing young but not siring them – was no threat to him. Had he been born a Beta or Alpha male or female, it would be a different story completely.

Vegeta let his tail sweep lazily behind him. “A great blessing for our family, father, an Omega breeder has not been born in the royal line in generations.”

King Vegeta continued to watch him analytically, his expression closed. “He is your responsibility, Vegeta. Do you understand that?”

The young Prince startled slightly. Traditionally, Omegas were highly sought after. Rarely born, with perhaps only two or three born every decade or so, they had a tendency to produce strong cubs. Even an Omega with the lowest power level who had been born in the lowest of the third-class caste could expect a far different life from that of their parents. Omega were often sponsored by the state, given top tutors in both academics and combat. But even if they never grew to a respectable power level, they could look forward to choosing a powerful mate. When the Saiyans had been less civilized, breeders were often stolen or kidnapped. As such, their clans tended to be fiercely protective of them, often placing the most powerful family member in charge of their safety. If there was no one suitable in the family, they would often secure the protection of the King or other important first-class or Elites to do so.

Had their situation been any different than it was now, Vegeta would not so much as blink an idea of becoming his younger brother’s protector. But as it was… “Father, you cannot mean to send him to accompany me? The lizard has little tolerance for our race, he will have less for a cub.”

King Vegeta nodded his agreement, a gloved hand coming to rest lightly on the slumbering cub’s back. “Tarble will not be accompanying you. I am sending him away.”

“What?” Vegeta balked, “he is an Omega, even if his power is low-”

“His power level is adequate.” His father interrupted, voice sharp. “That is not why. Frieza has shown an alarming interest in breeders of lately. If he was to learn that my line had produced an Omega…”

He did not need to finish his sentence and Vegeta wrapped his tail around his waist, if only to keep the way his fur bristled at the thought of that monster getting his hands on a breeder of royal stock. “I understand, father. Where will you be sending him?”

“I will tell you the next time you are home,” the King said, “even with the precautions we have taken it is too great of a risk through a com.” Vegeta nodded in agreement, watching as his younger brother’s feet stretched out, toes flexing around nothing before curling. “I am sending him away tonight.” There was a moment of stretched silence. “It was important to your mother that you know of him before I did so.” Another awkward silence. “She…sends her affections.”

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably, nodding mutely. Without warning the screen went blank and the young Prince let out a frustrating click of his tongue.

“A younger brother, my lord.” Nappa said excitedly, “your father shows great trust in placing his protection in your hands. Of course, as a breeder I could think of no – ugh!”

Nappa’s saccharine praise was cut off as his head slammed back into the metal wall of the space ship, his eyes widening till they were nearly nothing but white, paling seas. Vegeta hovered over him, his hand crushing Nappa’s mouth until he felt his teeth start to buckle.

“Watch your tongue,” the Prince spit out, livid, “You will never speak those words again, least of all when we are on Frieza’s ship, you fool. If I even suspect you are thinking those words, I will rip your tail off and _feed it to you._ Are we clear?”

Nappa nodded frantically, but Vegeta gave his head another good slam against the wall for good measure. Vegeta released him, shaking his palm with disgust to fling the blood from it, and stormed back to his sleeping quarters.

Why was he always surrounded by idiots?         

* * *

Bardock grit his teeth as he watched Gine tearfully lean down to nuzzle at their son’s forehead, her tail curled so tightly around the squirming cub that Bardock almost worried she would hurt him. But the third-class Alpha had little to fear; Gine had always been gentle, even for a Beta, and he knew she would rather cut her own tail off before she hurt any one of her children.

“Do we…do we really have to do this?” His mate whispered, pressing a kiss on the cooing cub’s forehead. Bardock nodded, face blank, but the irritated swish of his tail gave away his own misgivings. He’d spoken to no one about his visions, so Bardock had been utterly surprised when the King had sought him out. At first Bardock had thought the powerful Alpha had somehow found out about his experiences on Kanassa and the… _gift…_ they had granted him.

But that hadn’t been the reason for the King’s visit – no, it was something somehow worse. The fact that Kakarot had been born an Omega was a secret deeply hidden by his family; only those in Bardock and Gine’s immediate clan knew. Toma, Gine’s younger brother, and Raditz, Bardock’s first born. Bardock hadn’t originally planned on informing his traitorous older brother about Kakarot’s status, but now…

His relationship with Turles was complicated, to say the least. There had been no solid proof outside of wagging tongues, but it was a fairly accepted fact that their grandfather, Keel, had been of some mixed blood, which had led to his darker skin coloring. It was a rarity in the Saiyan world as so few races could actually carry a hybrid child to term. That it was a rarity of the ‘not good kind’ went without saying for a race obsessed with purity. Thankfully, Keel had been somewhat of a beast and had been born with a high enough power level to secure an upper third class position and his ‘abbreviations’ were overlooked, but not forgotten. Their father, Dakon, had also been born with darker than normal skin, but their mother, Fannel, had loved him so deeply that neither Bardock nor his brother had realized what all that taboo implied in their society. But Turles had learned quick enough; the discrimination he’d faced growing up was the supposed reason for why he’d abandoned the Saiyan Empire and planet Vegeta entirely.

Bardock thought the whole thing was a shit excuse.

Turles betrayal of their people had kept Bardock from alerting him to Kakarot’s birth at all, much less his Omega status. But now, with the King’s plan Bardock was starting to doubt his decision. A part of him had been playing with the idea of sending Kakarot off world to avoid the massacre coming for a while now. The Alpha kept putting it off, not wanting to be separated from his Omega cub when he was so vulnerable and weak. But it seemed that the decision had been taken from his hands.

King Vegeta had come to their abode in the dead of the night, accompanied only by High Advisor Zorn, the Queen’s younger brother. They were clad in basic armor, bland cloaks hiding their royal linage. The news that the King had brought had been stunning, to say the least. As King of their people, Vegeta had of course known about Kakarot’s birth. But Bardock’s stance as a third commander was strong and a well-respected one, so he hadn’t felt the need to request for royal support in protecting his son from suitors.

Vegeta had come to Bardock and his mate, expression grave, hands outstretched and voice calm as he explained to them that Frieza, the devil he was, as showing an abnormal amount of interest in Saiyan Omegas. The fiend’s scientist division had requisitioned every inch of data gathered on Omega and had even gone so far as to ask some rather probing questions of the King about his Omega grandfather.

As a father of the first recorded born Omega in nearly twenty years, Bardock was understandably disturbed. The King had then dropped another bomb on the severely worried mate pair; his second son – born in secret not long after Kakarot had been and kept safely hidden away in him incubation chamber – was also an Omega. The King proposed a drastic measure to keep the Omegas out of Frieza’s increasingly demanding ‘requests’ that any Omegas born be sent to him immediately.

Vegeta had shown them the coordinates of a planet where they could hide their Omega sons until the threat that was Frieza was dealt with. Planet 74A-Sol-3, nominally called Earth, had one moon and was inhabited by a weak race. In less than hour, Bardock and Gine had come to grasp the severe danger their son was in and had agreed to send him away the following morning. Gine was beside herself with the decision, even if she knew that it was the only one the desperate mates had to protect Kakarot.

The idea of being separated from another child, much less an Omega one, broke the gentle Beta’s heart. Bardock moved forward, taking Kakarot from his mate’s hands and turning on his heel. “It’s the only way, Gine. We have no choice if we want to keep him safe. Who knows what kind of horrors would await him if Frieza gets his hands on him?”

Gine let out a choked sound but obediently followed her Alpha into the launch room. King Vegeta was already there, his own son held gently in his hands, his brother-in-law standing mutely by his side. The attack pod looked no different than any other, though the chair inside had been covered in silks and soft blankets, already wide enough for both cubs to fit. Bardock bowed his head in respect, but forwent the normal chest-fist salute as he still held Kakarot.

“Bardock,” King Vegeta greeted, seemingly unmoved by the aspect of sending his Omega son away, “you are late.”

“Forgive me, my King,” Gine nearly whispered from behind Bardock, her hands tugging at the edge of her tunic in distress, “I…struggled with saying goodbye.”

Unexpectedly, the King’s features softened, the irritated edge of his features lessening ever so slightly as he gazed at the distressed female. “It is of no matter in the end.” King Vegeta said, a hand gently stroking his sleeping son’s back, “but we have no more time to tarry.”

Bardock stiffened, his grip on Kakarot tightening without thought and the cub grumbled, his hand coming out to slap at Bardock’s jaw in objection. The tension in the room seemed to break further at the move, Vegeta and Zorn chuckling as Bardock’s tail wacked the toddler in the head hard enough to make Kakarot sway.

“Behave.” He growled out, tail hovering threatening around Kakarot’s forehead. The cub squeaked, pouting adorably. Bardock felt his shoulders dip in his dismay. Who would be there to put his son in place if not him or Gine? Saiyan children were wild by default and required the steady hand of their parents to keep them in check. It was unfair – they’d only just removed Kakarot from the incubation chamber hours earlier and they were losing him already. Impulsively, Bardock bent down, pressing a kiss on his son’s forehead as he took one last, deep inhale of Kakarot’s sweet scent. He pulled back, looking down at the cub seriously. “Be safe, Kakarot. Grow strong. Look after your Prince.”

Kakarot blinked up at him in bewilderment, before giving his father a gummy smile, his little tail curling tightly around Bardock’s forearm. The Alpha’s jaw set, ignoring Gine’s whimper as he crossed the platform to stand before his King.

“My lord,” Bardock said, voice unwavering, “I am ready when you are.”

For a moment, the third-class thought he could see the glimmer of respect in the King’s eyes, but it was gone to quickly for Bardock to really believe it had ever been there. “Then let it be done.”

The Alpha-King moved to the pod, setting the still sleeping princeling into the pod. There was only hesitation in his moves once, when the little prince’s tail tightened around his hand in objection, but then the King was carefully but firmly detangling it. Tarble awoke at once, blinking blearily up at his father and chirping in confusion.

“Pah’pa?”

The King didn’t respond to the babyish word, but moved back to allow Bardock to place his own son in next to Tarble. It had been agreed that only one attack pod was wisest, as sending two cubs to a planet for a purge was unheard of and would undoubtedly catch Frieza’s monitors attention. Kakarot plopped back on his butt as he was placed, staring up at the two Alphas before turning to the other cub.

He let out a churling sound, his tail swirling around before his tiny hands were wandering across Tarble’s face. The Prince jerked back in surprise, brows furrowing before catching Kakarot’s hand and teething at it, making Bardock’s cub giggle. Their tails curled around each other in an innocent, childish greeting, and for a long moment both Alphas stood stock still, watching as the two grew used to each other.

As the moment dragged, Bardock glanced at his King out of the corner of his eye, brows furrowing at the troubled look on Vegeta’s face. He dared to reach out, placing what he hoped was a comforting and not foolishly misplaced hand on his lord’s forearm.

“They seem like they will get along well, my King.” His words seemed to jerk King Vegeta out of his thoughts. He shook Bardock’s hand off, but did nothing else, which was more than anything Bardock had been expecting. He had half expected to lose his hand. But then again, they were both Alphas sending their only Omega sons away. Such a thing was unheard of in Saiyan culture, even with how independent children tended to be from their parents.

“Indeed.” Vegeta said, his voice a low rumble as he reached into the pod and pressed the door closure button. Both cubs stilled in their exploration of each other, watching curiously as the door slid close, only for both Omegas to instantly grow concerned when it sealed. Gine was suddenly by his side, Lord Zorn similarly by King Vegeta’s, and his mate let out a choked sound as both Omegas pressed their little hands on the glass.

Tarble began to wail, while Kakarot just stared at his parents in growing confusion and alarm. Bardock let his tail entwine with a trembling Gine’s, his arm wrapping tightly around his despondent mate’s waist. The launch pad drew away from them, the bay’s roof retracting in preparation for the launch.

The platform was dead silent as the pod launched, the four Saiyans watching as it disappeared into the blood red sky and pink clouds. Suddenly Gine swirled from the males, trembling as she glared them down.

“Promise me you will send for them the moment its safe!”

“Gine!” Bardock barked, immediately concerned about the disrespectful tone and hateful glare she was throwing their King. Vegeta was the most powerful Saiyan Alpha on the planet and his toleration from rudeness was nil.

But Gine wouldn’t be silent, her tail lashing out behind her in agigtation. “Promise me!”

“You have my word.” The King said, watching the furious female with a remote, distant expression. “The moment Frieza is defeated I will send my best warriors to reclaim them. I would not leave your son behind any more than I would my own; Omegas are a blessing to our race, regardless of their birth status.”

Gine seemed to collapse in on herself, tail drooping as a hand coming up to scrub at her furious tears. Bardock moved instantly to block her weakness from sight and to remove her from the line of fire if necessary. But neither the King nor Lord Zorn seemed terribly troubled, Zorn still staring after the pod with a forlorn look on his face while King Vegeta simply watched them.

“My King, forgive my mate, she is–”

“Your apologizes are not necessary, Bardock.” King Vegeta interrupted, “your sacrifice for the Saiyan kind has been noted.”

And then he was turning on his heel with a flourish of his cape and both Elites were gone, leaving Bardock and Gine in the empty launch pad. Bardock pulled his mate in, arms wrapping around her trembling form. “You are so foolish,” he muttered, though there was no heat in the rebuke, “how many times must I tell you to think before you speak? I need to make a call.”

“A call?”

“Yes,” Bardock said lowly as he led her from the launch room, “it’s time I said hello to my dear big brother.”

* * *

Above the planet Vegeta's blood red skies, hiding just where the atmosphere turned a starry black, a ship uncloaked. The attack pod was halted mid-air and towed towards it. On it side, it bore the colors of the Cold Empire proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on chapter 2. Then Strangers Things, then Hannibal Roux, then my Hellboy fic. All four should be updated by the weekend. Not having two jobs frees up so much time omg.


	2. Step 2A: Potential Mate Pairs Must Be Introduced Early to Test Procreation Capability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!

From behind the viewing wall, Zarbon paged through his reports in silence, ignoring the more and more animated voices of the two Saiyan teenagers. He set the reports aside, watching as Subject 01 and 02 struggled to keep up with their training master. “And these reports accurate?”

“Oh yes, Lord Zarbon.” Drafus said eagerly, “both Subject 01 and 02’s reproductive organs are developing naturally. There is not sign that there should be any issues with infertility. Subject 02 has ranked slightly lower in intelligence than 01, but he makes up for that with his strength. Adversely, Subject 01 is rather reluctant to fight for a Saiyan, but is in the upper echelons of their known intelligence.”

“So one is stupid and the other is weak.” Zarbon said dryly, watching as Subject 01 ducked behind 02, the slightly taller Omega Saiyan puffing up, tail swishing dangerously as he tried to defend the other boy from their instructor’s blows.

“To…put it in layman terms, that is correct.” Drafus said, sounding almost resentful, before seeming to remember himself. “However, Subject 02 is still in middle range of intelligence. And both shown remarkable growth in power level development – 02 from two to three-oh-four; of course, 01 was born with a much higher power level, so the lack of extreme growth is somewhat understandable. I believe that with further training-”

“When will they be able to breed?” Zarbon interrupted, annoyed at the scientist’s ramblings.

“Ah, Saiyans reach sexual maturity around twenty years of age. 02 will be ready in two years, give or take a few months.” Drafus said quickly, seeming picking up on Zarbon’s aggravation. “However, it would be best to hold off on impregnating him until Subject 02 is of age as well. Roughly three years.”

“Why the delay?” Frieza wouldn’t be pleased. Hell, Zarbon wasn’t pleased. It meant more trips this hole in the wall to monitor the Saiyan breeders’ development for Lord Frieza. 

“Our research have shown that despite their tenacity, Saiyans are pack-like creatures. They function better in a group than alone.” Drafus said, his frown growing as Subject 02 was sent careening into the wall, 01 letting out a cry before launching himself at their trainer only to be batted way easily. “Their maturation seems to depend not only on training and battle, but from valuable peer-to-peer social interactions. This, of course, is why I advised our Lord to allow the Saiyan Prince to keep Raditz, despite his low power level. An age mate is quite important.”

“I’m aware of that,” Zarbon said with a snort of distaste, flipping his braid over his shoulder as he turned from the scene dismissively, “and yet I still don’t see what ‘peer-to-peer interaction’ has anything to do with waiting an additional year to begin breeding. Lord Frieza is rather eager to begin building his new Saiyan army.”

“Happy mothers make happy babies, my lord.” A quiet voice answered from the corner and one of Zarbon’s perfectly manicured eye brows raised as he took in the young research assistant.

“We haven’t invested fifteen years and countless millions of Frieza’s coffers to make _happy_ monkeys.”

“Of course not, Lord Zarbon.” Drafus agreed, moving quickly to cover for his research assistance blunder. His grandson, if Zarbon recalled correctly. “However, what my assistant Tolas was so inadequately trying to articulate is that we have never experienced a Saiyan pregnancy in captivity. It is best if we eliminate as many stressors as possible. And there is no need to keep the offspring in full gestation. They can be safely removed after the fourth month to an incubation chamber. With proper hormonal treatment, both Subject 01 and 02 should be viable for impregnation again in only two months after birth.”

“Fine.” Zarbon said as he made his way away from the viewing platform to where his spaceship was docked. “I’ll bring your reports to Lord Frieza. Up their training immediately. Both of their power levels are pathetic; our Lord wants the powerful soldiers after all.”

“Yes, Lord Zarbon. We will begin at once.”

“And begin to prepare the initiation sequence. Expect the arrival of the other three within the month.” Zarbon spun at the edge of the ramp to his rather immense spaceship, a finger pointed threateningly at the assorted group of alien scientists. “There must be no hitch in the introduction. If there is even a hint of a negative reaction – save the Omegas first. I’ll be back by the time of their arrival. Do not fail me.”

“We shall not, milord.”

“See that you don’t.”

* * *

Something was different. Kakarot could feel it in his tail. He bounced on his feet, full of anxious energy. They hadn’t been brought out for training in days and he felt like he was gonna gnaw his own hand off in boredom. From where he sat curled up on a plush seat, Tarble seemed not to share his frustration from whatever textbook he was pouring over.

Kakarot made a face. He just couldn’t understand how Tarble could sit still like that. Kakarot could read just as well as the rest – their education instructors had made sure of that, even if Kakarot had been kinda slow on the pick-up compared to Tarble. But he didn’t really like to read. It was just so boring!

“Stop making that face at me.” Tarble said distractedly, his thumb paging across the screen. “It’ll stick that way and you’re ugly enough.”

“Hey!” He objected, throwing himself dramatically on the length of the chaise lounge. “Don’t be mean. Come on, Tarble! Let’s spar. I’m so _bored.”_

Tarble was quiet for a moment and Kakarot felt his spirits sore in hope and then – “No.”

Kakarot let out a whine, his tail wrapping around Tarble’s leg. “Please!”

The other Omega sighed, placing the tablet aside with a small smile. He opened his arms. “Come here, you child.”

Kakarot crowed in delight, glomping on to the slightly shorter boy. He nuzzled into Tarble’s neck, chinning at his scent gland. Before long both Omegas were purring, tangled as tightly together as their tails were. Tarble had been Kakarot’s closest friend his entire life. Both Omegas had lived the majority of their lives on this station; it hovered in one place on the dark side of a moonless planet, providing them with a boring if not consistent view of the planet Iota’s stormy seas. 

Kakarot knew that he was a Saiyan, that his planet had been destroyed by a rouge asteroid. He also knew that he had a brother out there named Raditz, busy serving in the glorious eternal Emperor’s army. He knew that Tarble had an older brother out there as well, their crown Prince, Vegeta. He knew that they were kept here, hidden away for their own safety, even if no one would quite tell them why. He’d gotten a sort of answer once from Lord Zarbon (who Kakarot decidedly did _not_ like, as he always seemed to grace each one of his visits with an ‘evaluation of their strength’ which was really nothing then a major smack down that left both Kakarot and Tarble sore for days, even with the regen tanks). Apparently as the last Saiyan Omegas, both he and Tarble were of some importance. They were safe from the three other surviving Saiyans, as they were brought to heel by their loyalty to Lord Frieza, and Lord Frieza was their greatest protector.

But there was another Saiyan – Turles, the Space Pirate – that who was quite powerful. Nowhere near as powerful as Lord Frieza, but strong enough to give even his Elites a run for their money. Turles was always watching and waiting to try and steal he and Tarble from their Lord and rape them until they either died or made him what Zarbon called ‘bastard, inglorious brute’ children.

Kakarot hated Turles. He was the reason he never got to do anything fun.

He’d almost begun to drift away, lulled to sleep by Tarble’s gentle scent and the sound of their combined purrs, when a soft click caught his attention. Kakarot instantly perked up, ignoring Tarble’s sleepy grumbles of protest.

“Hey, did you hear that? I think that was the door.”

“It’s not,” Tarble mumbled, rolling over on his back burying his face in the pillow. “It’s not feeding time and they haven’t been taking us to training lately. _And_ it’s not a medical day.”

“No, it was!” Kakarot insisted excitedly, jumping from the bed. “Look, the light’s green!”

Tarble shot up, alarmed. “Kaka, Kaka come away from there.”

“Woah.” The younger Omega murmured, eyes wide as the door slid open in front of him. He exchanged a startled look with Tarble.

“Kaka…”

“It really is open.” He rubbed his hands together excitedly, tail wagging happily. “It’s gotta be a short or something!”

“Kaka-”

“Tarble, look! There is no one in the hallway at all.”

“Kakarot! Come away from that door at once!” The snarl in Tarble’s voice caught him off guard and he swung around, gaping at his friend. Tarble’s cheeks pinked in embarrassment. “It’s not…it’s not safe out there. The door doesn’t just open. This could be a trap.”

“You mean Turles?” Kakarot whispered.

“Maybe? Or maybe a test by the instructors.” Tarble held his hand out, his fingers trembling slightly. “Just…just come over here, please?”

Kakarot bit his lip, upset that his friend was so scared, but also desperately wanting to go out and explore. They never went anywhere but the same six rooms and he _knew_ there was more to the space station then what they’d been shown. And he didn’t think Turles could find them here, not really. Lord Frieza was too strong.

“I’m just…gonna…go look.”

“Kakarot don’t you dare!” Tarble sputtered, rising to his knees as his tail flagged behind him in alarm. “Kakarot, I am your Prince! You will listen to me!”

“Uh…” He wavered for a moment, but the temptation was too strong. “Sorry Tarble! I’ll make it up to you, I promise!”

“Kakarot! Come back!”

The Omega chortled to himself as he sprinted down the hallway, vowing to do something really nice for Tarble when he got back. Maybe he could find some food! Tarble always loved when they were allowed snacks. He wandered down the hallway, turning left and into a completely different area then he’d ever been before. In truth, it was pretty boring. Every door was locked and the hallway was nothing really special. But hey, it beat being in that room for another minute.

If Kakarot had been paying just a little bit more attention, he probably would have noticed that the red and green lights of the locked and unlocked rooms were directing his path quite steadily. As it was, the young Saiyan was too excited about finally doing something on his own accord to pay much attention. He was sniffing the air every now and then, tail swaying lazily behind him, hoping to catch the scent of food somewhere.

He came to stop when he seemingly dead ended in a large, oval room. He frowned as turned slowly, taking in all the red lights above each door. When he completed his circle, Kakarot froze, eyes wide.

“That’s not good…” He muttered, taking in the now locked door he’d come from. What if…what if Tarble had been right? What if this was a test? Tests were never fun. They almost always hurt, especially when Kakarot failed them. Or…Or what if it was Turles after all? There was the swooshing sound of a door sliding open and the Omega swung around, launching a ki-blast without thought.

It was slapped aside almost at once and Kakarot froze from the furious looking male standing in the now opened doorway. He was only slightly taller than himself, with dark brunet hair that shot up like a lit flame. His eyes were dark and sharp and before Kakarot had registered it, the male moved. Kakarot let out a gasp as he was slammed against the wall by his throat, fingers clawing at the iron-like grip.

“You piece of shit,” the male snarled, the sound making Kakarot freeze, eyes the size of dinner plates, a shudder of fear and interest running down his spine. This guy was strong – really strong. Kakarot wondered if he could take him in a fight. Well, maybe not, since he couldn’t even seem to get out of his grasp right now. But damn it if he didn’t want to try! “You dare attack me? Where are my men? What is this place? Why has Frieza sent us here?” Kakarot was shaken violently when he didn’t answer – he _couldn’t_ answer, because he didn’t _know_ – and he couldn’t stop the strangled whimper that escaped him, his tail quivering between his legs.

The male froze at the sound, a look of confusion filtering across his face. Suddenly he darted forward, burrowing his nose against Kakarot’s neck, and let out a rumbling growl that Kakarot felt in his chest when the Omega snapped threateningly at his ear. The male pulled back a moment later, a look of surprise on his face.

“You’re a Saiyan?” The grip on his threat tightened. “Answer me!”

“Can’t…breathe…jerk!” Kakarot managed to grasp out, slamming his knee up with enough force to make the male flinch. It wasn’t enough to displace the hand, but a moment later it lessened all on its own. Kakarot knocked it away at once, skittering clear across the room, tail lashing wildly as he fell into a defensive stance. “Why did you do that?”

“You fired on me first, idiot.”

“I thought you were someone else!” Kakarot shot back, keeping a wide length between him and the other Saiyan when he tried to approach. This happened for a moment longer, the male approaching while Kakarot moved away in a wild circle, before the other snapped at him.

“Stop that, you fool. I won’t hurt you.”

“Like I believe that.” The Omega said, eyeing the male wearily, but he did lessen his stance. “You’re really strong, huh? I bet you’d be fun to spar with.”

“A weakling like you? Please.”

“I’m not a weakling!” Kakarot shouted, the fur on his tail bristling. The instructors liked to tell him he was, but the Omega refused to believe it. He’d come so far! And even if he was, he’d just keep getting stronger. Just like he always had. “I’ve gotten way stronger! You can ask Lord Maiu.”

“Who the hell is Lord Maiu and why would I give a shit what he has to say to me?” The male asked, approaching once more. This time Kakarot let him, still nervous but also eager to meet another Saiyan outside of Tarble.

“He’s our combat instructor. Well, one of them. He’s the boss though.” Kakarot explained, tail curling protectively around his waist as the male walked a slow circle around him. The Omega fought the urge to move with the movement, refusing to be intimidated. “I had a real low power level when I was born, like really low, but I brought it up from two! Just last week they said I managed to get up to three fifteen.”

“Two.” There was barely concealed distaste in the male’s voice, but it was gone, something smoother, when he spoke next. “But that is quite an improvement for such a low caste, I suppose.”

“Uh…” Kakarot swallowed, his throat strangely dry as gloved fingers ran in a feather light touch over his tail. “Thanks?”

“Do you know who I am, low-born?”

“Nu-uh.”

“How did you get here?”

“I’ve always been here.” Kakarot murmured, shivering as the touch increased in pressure.

“Always?”

“I think so.” He repeated, jumping slightly when a nose was suddenly pressing against the nape of his neck. Wasn’t this…rude? He felt like it was rude, surely Tarble wouldn’t approve. But Kakarot felt oddly frozen in place, his tail flexing against his waist.

“You smell…” The male murmured and Kakarot started when he was suddenly turned by the waist. A hand gripped his chin, turning it ever so slightly upwards. Kakarot bit his lip, hands flying out to grip at thick forearms as that questing nose ran against his vulnerable throat. Kakarot was amazed; he never liked anyone anywhere near that area. Not even Tarble. And yet… “You live here? All alone?”

“Not alone. Tarble’s here.” The nose jerked away from his throat, the grip on his chin suddenly so painful that Kakarot’s knees gave out. “Ow! Stop it!”

He swung out with one hand, then the other, but both were caught and held by a gloved hand. “How do you know that name?”

“None of your business!” Kakarot snarled, landing a lucky blow to the male’s knee, but he caught himself before it could buckle.

“Where is he?”

“Let me go!” The Omega shrieked, bighting down a gloved hand hard enough to pierce the armor and dig deep into blood. He was backhanded roughly, but Kakarot turned the fall into a roll, launching off the floor and at the male. He managed to get the bastard in the face before he was roughly caught and spun, slammed face first against the floor.

“Tell me where my brother is!”

 Kakarot froze in his frantic bucking. “Your brother? You’re Prince Vegeta?”

“Your Prince and your _Liege.”_ A voice snarled angrily in his ear, “now answer my question before I end your life!”

“Tarble’s in our room.” Kakarot said, wincing as the grip on his head and arm tightened. “The way’s locked now, I’m not even sure how I got out.”

“Why haven’t you been brought to fight with the rest of the Saiyans?”

“I don’t know!” Kakarot insisted, arching his body into the heavy one above him to try and ease the pressure on his poor scalp and elbow. “They don’t ever let us go anywhere. It’s not safe.” His tail curled tightly around the hand holding his arm, trying to tug it off. “I’m sorry I was rude, I didn’t know you were Tarble’s big brother! Lord Zarbon always says if we go anywhere we’ll be stolen away and I didn’t want that to happen to him.”

The pressure lightened. “Why the hell would Zarbon say that?”

“Because,” Kakarot said, slumping into the ground, letting his sore arm lay flat while the other came up to rub at his abused head, “we’re the last.”

There was a snort. “You’re not the last, boy. There are three of us in total. Well, five now.”

“I know that.” He snapped, cautiously rolling onto his back to stare up at the male hovering over him. He’d gotten his ass kicked. How disappointing. Kakarot had thought he’d been doing way better too. He seriously had a ways to go. Well, nothing to do but get stronger. “And my name is not boy, it’s Kakarot. And I didn’t mean the last Saiyans; I meant the last Omegas.”

Above him, Prince Vegeta went utterly still.

* * *

Kakarot had been gone for a while. Tarble bit his lip, hovering anxiously outside the door. What if something had happened? He couldn’t lose Kakarot! He just couldn’t! He’d go mad without him. Tarble took a steadying breath and stepped out. The hallway to his left was closed off so he turned to his right, moving cautiously along.

If their minders found them out of their room there would be hell to pay. And if they meant for them to be out…well, that didn’t bode well either. Tarble’s nerves only grew worse when he started to pick up that only a select few doors were unlocked – and only ones that would direct his path further down.

This was definitely a test. He gripped his tail nervously. Kakarot never did very well at puzzle tests…he needed to find the other Omega, they always worked best together. Yes, he would find Kakarot and drag his stupid self back to their room and hopefully forget this whole thing happened.

Tarble slowed as he entered a room with a rather impressive view of Iota. As Tarble’s approached the viewing station curiously, the door he came from slid shut with an ominous hiss. The Omega darted towards it, palming the control panel uselessly before staring at it helplessly.

“Not great.” The young Prince murmured. The sound of a door opening behind him startled him and the small Omega swung around, tail curled in defense. He let out a confused breath as he locked eyes with an equally confused looking Saiyan male. He was clearly Saiyan; his build and features would have told Tarble that even if his thick tail hadn’t. He had long dark hair that fell loose down his back, a strong jaw and nose, and thick brows.

“Uh…” The male said slowly, clearly as surprised to see Tarble as Tarble was to see him.

“Hello.” Tarble said softly, hands twitching. He never thought he’d meet another Saiyan. “Are you…are you Vegeta?”

The male jerked in surprise. “No. I’m, uh, not the Prince. I’m Raditz. Are you a Saiyan? I thought that we, you know, were all serving under Prince Vegeta.”

The man knew his brother! Tarble had to wrap his tail around his waist to keep it from wagging pathetically. “I’m Tarble. Vegeta is my brother. Is he here? I’d…I’d like to meet him.”

“Vegeta’s – the Prince doesn’t have a brother.”

Tarble froze.

What.

What?

Vegeta hadn’t told anyone about him? Why? Was his brother ashamed of him? Had he forgot him? His tail began to lash around violently in distress, his brows furrowed. How could Vegeta forget him? He’d spent _every day_ thinking about his brother, longing for the moment Frieza would finally let them meet. He knew his power level was pathetic, particularly when compared with how high normal Royals were born at. But still, he thought five thousand was nothing to balk at; he was stronger than Kakarot, even if he was kind of a bad fighter.

Oh…did Vegeta know about that? Is that why he didn’t tell anyone? Maybe he _was_ ashamed.

“Hey, are you alright?” The male – Raditz – had gotten closer, coming to a stop a few feet away from Tarble, looking slightly concerned. “I…you look a lot like Vegeta, if that helps? What’s your name? Why are you here? How are you here? I thought everyone died? Is there more of you?”

“You’re Raditz?” Tarble asked abruptly, crossing the few feet between them to stare up at the tale male with wide eyes. “You’re Raditz? Son of Bardock and Gine?”

“I…yeah?”

“Kakarot is not going to believe me.” The Omega gaped. Raditz jolted like he’d been struck, his tail partially unwrapping from his waist.

“Kakarot? Did you say Kakarot? Little runt with hair like this?” He made some sort of inarticulate gesture with his hands about his head and Tarble couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, kind of. He lives here with me. We’ve been here since we were born.”

Raditz paled. “That’s impossible. My brother was sent to a purge planet; Earth.”

Tarble frowned. “I don’t know about that. But Lord Frieza took me and Kakarot in when we were both babies. We’ve been here for…well, a long, long time.”

“Kakarot’s been _here?_ With Frieza? For fifteen years?” Raditz seemed to be struggling and Tarble bit his lip before gently reaching out to pat the disturbed warrior’s arm.

“We both have. Lord Frieza keeps us here for our protection.” Tarble’s head titled to the side, “hey, are you an Alpha?”

Raditz seemed thrown by the question. “Are you not? You smell kind of weird for a Beta.”

“I’m not a Beta.” Tarble said distractedly, moving closer slightly to take a deeper breath. “I’m an Omega, like Kakarot. Can I just…”

Raditz abruptly froze. Taking that as permission, Tarble closed the small space between them, balancing carefully on his tip toes as he took a deep inhale of the Alpha’s scent. Raditz’s hands flew up as if to steady him, but came short of actually touching him. He smelled completely unlike Kakarot, who had a sweet, almost fruity scent. He’d been told his own smelled like the flowers they were sometimes sent from Lord Frieza. But Raditz…his was a deeply masculine scent, something hard to identify. Blood, maybe, and something smoky.

“Huh,” he said after a moment, falling back down on his heels. “So that’s what an Alpha smells like. I’ve always wondered.” Whatever Tarble was going to say fell useless on his tongue as he caught the almost reverent way Raditz was staring down at him, his face a strange mixed between stunned and serious. “Is something, um, wrong?”

Raditz licked his mouth before shaking his head slightly. “N-Nothing. Can I, I mean may I, scent you back? I’ve never smelt an Omega before.”

“Oh.” Tarble shifted back slightly, unsure, before offering his arm, wrist up. “Okay?”

The Omega shivered slightly when a large – _very_ large – hand gently took his arm, the hulking figure bending over as he brought his wrist up. Tarble felt a surprising shock run through his frame at the first light touch of a nose against his skin. The Alpha’s nose nudged his pulse point, something that could almost be called a nuzzle, and he could feel air moving as Raditz took several deep inhales.

“You smell really nice.”

Tarble felt his cheeks pink, then grow darker as he was aware how easily his light skin showed a blush. Raditz’s eyes darted up from where his nose was still just touching his skin and something in his eyes shifted.

“Vegeta’s brother, huh?” The Alpha said quietly as he stood. He was still holding Tarble’s wrist. Why…? “That’d make you my Prince, then.”

“One of them.” Tarble mumbled uncomfortably. Raditz seemed to notice and finally let his hand drop. “My brother really never mentioned me?”

“That’s doesn’t mean much.” He offered, suddenly much more friendly on the subject. “Prince Vegeta doesn’t really share his confidences with me or Nappa.”

Tarble chewed on that, wondering not for the first time what kind of person his bother really was. His greatest solace was Kakarot and he never really thought about it before, but he hoped his brother had someone like that either with Raditz or Nappa. Speaking of brothers…

“I’ll tell Kakarot I saw you, that is if we can’t find him.”

Raditz straightened completely, looking alarmed. “You can’t find him?”

“Our door was unlocked.” Tarble explained, tail swishing anxiously. “It’s never unlocked. And someone is always with us when it is.”

“You don’t leave you room?” There was something off in Raditz’s tone, but Tarble was too distracted to notice.

“We do when we go to medical for our exams. Or to the training rooms or class. But not really, though I suppose we don’t really need to go anywhere. We have several rooms, it’s more like a suite.” He ran a hand through his hair nervously. “But they don’t just leave the door open and we always have an escort.”

“An escort.”

“For our safety.” Tarble explained. “I couldn’t understand why our door was unlocked. Not unless it was a test –”

“Test?”

“Uh huh,” the Omega confirmed softly, tail drooping slightly at the memory of them. “Lord Zarbon comes and tests us every now and then. Sometimes I can do very well, especially if it’s a puzzle or a maze, or something like that. But Kakarot’s not very good at those – but he’s much better at the fights then I am.” He corrected hastily, not wanting Raditz to think badly of his brother. He glanced up at the tall Alpha, afraid that he might have impugned Kakarot, and froze at the look of abject fury on his face. Tarble instinctively took a step backwards. “Raditz? Did I say something wrong?”

Raditz shook his head, his tail hanging loose behind him. “It’s nothing, Prince Tarble. I…just wish I could have met him.”

“Maybe we could find him? I was going to stay in our rooms, but Kakarot just took off and I got worried when he didn’t come back.” Tarble offered, excited at the idea of reuniting his best friend with his brother. Maybe they could find Vegeta too! He looked around, excitement waning slightly when he saw that both exits to the room were glowing an angry red. “Oh. Or not. The doors are locked still. I don’t understand…is this is a test? Do you know, Raditz?”

The Alpha stared at him for a moment, before cautiously extending his hand to rest comfortingly on his shoulder. “I don’t know, my lord. Me and Vegeta and Nappa were just told to come here before setting off on a new mission. Something about a layover for intel gathering or something. But if it is a test, I’ll keep you safe.”

Tarble blinked. “You will?”

“Yeah. Prince Vegeta would string my balls up if I let anything happened to his little brother.”

“You believe me?” Tarble asked, perking up.

“Well, you do look a lot like him and the late King. And an Omega brother? I imagine that’d be a thing he’d keep to himself. I know I didn’t exactly talk about Kakarot a lot.” Raditz offered with a lopsided grin. Tarble couldn’t help his own bright one in response and the Alpha chuckled lightly. “Hey. How about you tell me about Kakarot and I’ll tell you about Prince Vegeta? It doesn’t look like we’re going anywhere.”

“Yes, please!” The Omega exclaimed brightly, gesturing to where a low bench was placed towards the viewing station. They sat and within moments, Tarble was peppering Raditz with every question he could think to ask about his brother. Raditz seemed amused by his enthusiasm, maybe even slightly bewildered by it, but answered each question in turn, and offered his own about Kakarot.

It was, well, nice.

* * *

From the control booth, Zarbon rolled his eyes, bringing a hand up to rub at his forehead. The introduction between Subject 01 and Raditz seemed to be going well; they were sitting close together, 01’s hands flying about as he spoke about something or the other, Raditz, the stupid monkey, watching the breeder avidly. Tarble seemed unaware of the intensity that the other Saiyan was staring at him, but Zarbon was not.

Subject 02 on the other hand…

Zarbon watched dispassionately as Kakarot tried to coerce a silent and unmoving Vegeta into a spar. The monkey-prince seemed content in ignoring the idiot’s pleas, as brooding as a pubescent boy as he stared off into nothing.

“As usual, Subject 02 has managed to fail a rather straight forward task.” The green skinned Elite drawled. “Drafus. Fix it. Quickly.”

“O-Of course, Lord Zarbon.” The scientist said, fingers flying over his illuminated keyboard. “Perhaps something more drastic is needed. Vegeta is known for his pride and arrogance, he may find Subject 02 too weak to engage in banter. Tolas, let’s see if we can’t play on that.”

“Scenario 49b?”

“No, let’s try 62b.”

“Oh! Of course, because of the –”

“Yes, quite. If all goes right, there is a chance we can use Vegeta’s societal–”

“ – normative expectations! If we can get his perceived Alpha responsibilities to protect –”

“ – we could facilitate a conversation. My thoughts exactly.”

“Brilliant, sir.”

If Zarbon rolled his eyes any harder, he swore they were going to pop out his skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm trying to stay true to young Goku's personality of 'oooo-shiny-thing-foodfoodfood-we-gonna-fight-foodfoodsquirrel!' And with how sweet Tarble was in the anime, I imagine he was a sweet, shy kiddo. What do you guys think?


	3. Step 2B: Potential Mate Pairs Must Be Introduced Early to Test Procreation Capability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ho everybody.

“Come on, Vegeta! Just spar with me a little! I want to get stronger. You probably know all kinds of cool moves, right? Please?” Vegeta felt his eyebrow twitch. He thought Omegas were supposed to be quiet, calm little things.

Kakarot was just annoying.

Couldn’t he see that Vegeta was trying to think? His brother and Kakarot, the last two Saiyan Omegas in the universe. Hidden here, under his nose the whole time. Why? Why wouldn’t Frieza send them to fight? Even with their weak power level, a few defeats would help hardy them up. And why now? There was no way their introduction to each other was anything but planned.

And why Kakarot? Why not show him Tarble? If Frieza was using this as a way to ensure Vegeta’s cooperation, showing him his last living family would have made more sense. So why…Vegeta stilled, realizing all at once that the babbling next to him had come to a stop. He turned his head slightly when he saw that Kakarot was no longer looking at him at all.

The Omega was staring straight ahead, his face utterly serious.

“Kakarot?”

“Quiet.” The Omega hissed, his tail curling tightly around his waist. “Quiet. They hunt on sound.”

“What are you–”

The smaller Saiyan leapt forward, both hands pressing flat against Vegeta’s mouth. The Prince’s head jerked away, furious at being touched without his permission, but not before he didn’t catch another strong flare of Kakarot’s sweet scent. He followed the Omega’s rigid stare to find that the room had seemingly changed, with no noise or indication. Where before had been a cylindrical holding room was now a black, inky void. The temperature, he suddenly realized, was dropping rapidly.

“Can’t see them,” Kakarot muttered, the tip of his tail flickering furiously, “can smell them, though.”

Vegeta strained his senses, brows furrowing when he caught the faint scent of something metallic. “Kakarot,” he said, voice just as low as the Omega’s, “what is this?”

“Test.” The smaller Saiyan said just as quietly. “Wondered why you were here. Should’ve known it was just another stupid test.” Kakarot tensed, muscles drawn so tight he was almost quivering with it. “They’re fast, but they’re stupid.”

The Omega reached out, grabbing Vegeta’s hand and tugging them away from the center of the room, his footsteps feather light and silent. “What is it?”

“Dunno what they’re called.” The temperature in the room was dropping even further. Vegeta, in his battle armor and environmental under suit barely felt it, but Kakarot was clad only in a pair of loose linen pants and a shirt, bare footed and exposed, began to shiver. “They can smell real well and hear even better.”

There was a scraping sound further back and Kakarot bristled, his palms pressing against Vegeta’s front as if to push him into the wall. “What are you doing?”

“Just stay real still. I’ll run and get’em away from you if they come. That’s what I do with Tarble. I’m really fast. Really, really fast.” Kakarot comforted and the Alpha was floored to realized that the Omega thought he needed protection. Where that asinine and misguided thought came from, Vegeta had no idea. He had literally just wiped the floor with Kakarot not even a half hour before.

There was another scraping sound, followed by a mechanical clacking sound. Kakarot pushed harder, clearly irritated that Vegeta was not allowing him to move him at all. The sounds increased, followed by a swishing echo that made the Alpha Saiyan’s hair stand on end. He had no doubt that he could handle whatever was out there, but something about their smell made him uneasy. He couldn’t put his finger on it, it was almost like -

In front of him, Kakarot’s tail flew out behind him, hair standing on end and puffed out, and the Omega’s lips pulled back, showing sharp fangs as he let out a snarling hiss that made something in Vegeta startle. As the darkness shifted, forms materializing in the dark blob, the light from the small window above them slowly bringing their visages to light, Vegeta felt his stomach tighten in unease.

He recognized those faces.

“What new hell is this?” Vegeta demanded, eyes narrowing as he took in the pale and dead faces that stared out at them. His hand shot out, pulling a shaking Kakarot behind him forcefully.

They were Saiyans, Elites that he recognized from his father’s courts, though their eyes burned a mechanical and false red. As they pulled further into the light, the disgusted Prince could see that only their torsos remained flesh; their lowers were replaced by long crab-like metal legs. And as if the butchery of their dead was not enough, their thick tails – fascinated somehow to the metal – swung methodically behind them.

There were ten; ten of the very strongest warriors his father had to offer. Vegeta had been told they had died when the space station orbiting Vegeta had been struck by planetary debris. If that was truth, Vegeta honestly didn’t know – though he doubted it so – but the thought of his people’s mightiest warriors being used in such a way repelled him.

Was there no low that Frieza would not sink to? No humiliation he did not delight in forcing upon Vegeta? Behind him, Kakarot was fighting to escape his grasp, fingers clawing at Vegeta’s grip.

“We gotta run!” Kakarot snarled. “They don’t fight fair. Come on, Vegeta!”

“Calm down,” the Alpha said, keeping his voice low, eyeing the approaching corpses. He had no idea how much of their original power they had kept – if any. This very likely could be about intimidation more than anything else. They still smelled like Saiyans, like Alpha Saiyans, albeit dead and corrupted. He could understand why that would unbalance the younger Omega.

Kakarot’s wrist twisted, startling Vegeta as he somehow knocked the Alpha’s grip off, and he let out a curse of frustration as Kakarot shot off, darting around the corpses (he was fast, Vegeta acknowledged) and disappearing into the darkness with a command for Vegeta to follow.

With a snarl of displeasure, the Alpha did, disliking the fact that they would no longer have the wall at their backs, unsure just how much the room had changed or how. He knocked a slow moving hand out of the way, letting out a furious growl as electricity shot up his arm, his hand suddenly encased in a block of ice. He slammed his fist down and breaking the ice as he shot a the lowest level ki-blast he could – hyperaware of how easily he could damage the space station if he wasn’t careful –  and sent one of the creatures toddling backwards. He sneered as a force field erupted around the creature, taking the brunt of the blast.

Didn’t play fair indeed.

It was of little matter; these things were child’s play to someone like himself. But the Omega had all but disappeared and Vegeta was strangely unwilling to allow the little idiot to be caught up in some other trap of Frieza’s. He sprinted into the darkness, following the faint sweet scent. The room had grown larger and there were walls and holes where there once weren’t. He dodged them easily, jumping over the dark, cavernous things, coming to a standstill just before where he could scent the Omega. A hand shout out, grabbing Vegeta by the arm and pulling him. The space was tiny, an indent in the maze like structure that had risen around them.

Vegeta rested one hand against the wall to balance himself, only to find his skin sticking fast to the frozen metal. He broke it free in annoyance before a thought struck him and his hands shot out, catching Kakarot by the wrist. “Your feet are bare.”

“Yeah,” Kakarot laughed quietly, “they’re p-pretty cold. S-So’s everything e-else.”

The Omega was shivering so bad that his teeth were chattering. Saiyans were naturally impervious to most temperature extremes and Vegeta knew for them both to be feeling any cold at all the temperature must have been brought down absurdly low. With a _‘tch’_ of annoyance, Vegeta wrapped an arm around the smaller Saiyan’s waist. “Wrap your legs around me; get your feet off the floor.”

“What?”

Vegeta rolled his eyes, physically lifting Kakarot. There was a startled breath against his ear, then taunt thighs wrapped fiercely around him. The Omega seemed to think their close contact gave him more liberties than they did and Vegeta hissed in irritation as a cold nose was suddenly burrowing against his neck. “Y-You’re warm.”

“I’ve been exposed to worst cold then this.” Vegeta said, head tilted slightly to listen for their pursuers. “When they come Kakarot, I want you to remain here. I’ll dispose of them.”

“N-Not that e-easy.” Kakarot chattered, “they cheat.”

“I saw. It will not be an issue.”

There was a low whistle, annoyingly close to his ear. “Man, I’m so j-jealous. Wish they’d l-let me go f-fight. T-Tarble keeps s-saying that we’re not g-getting any stronger cause of the g-gravity. He’s trying to make a m-machine, but Drafus and Z-Z-Z-Z-”

“Stop talking,” Vegeta hissed, “you sound like an idiot.” He reached back, yanking his cape free and wrapping it around the trembling figure. “How a Saiyan could be born so weak…”

“I’m an O-Omega,” Kakarot whined, though his voice had grown somewhat stronger as he pulled the cape close around himself. “We’re always b-born weak, but I’m gonna get stronger. I’ll kick you’re a-ass one day, that’s a promise.”

“Deluded fool.” Vegeta muttered. They fell into silence, Kakarot’s shivering abating somewhat with the cloak, and the tight grip of his arms and legs slackened into something more tolerable. Vegeta felt an eyebrow rise as a head dropped heavily against his shoulder.

“S’nice.” Kakarot said quietly. “You’re warm. And you smell good.”

“Have some decency,” Vegeta scolded distractedly, his ears tracing the approach of the corpses. “Where is your pride? Did Frieza take that too?”

“Huh?”

The boy was _dense._ But what was he expecting? He was Raditz’s younger brother. A heartbeat of silence. Then; “I always fail this one.”

Vegeta sighed heavily through his nose. “I suppose you would, as it seems impossible for you to be _silent.”_

The little shit had the nerve to _giggle_. Vegeta almost, _almost_ dropped him on his ass for that. “Its cause of how they smell. And that thing they do with their tails.”

“What thing?” Silence. “Kakarot? You cannot possibly be falling asleep.” Vegeta was aghast; this might be the worst Saiyan he’d ever encountered in his life. “Have you no survival instinct at all?”

“Sorry.” The Omega said drowsily, “just tired. It’s cold.”

“Thank you for the reminder, Kakarot. It had escaped my notice.”

“And you’re here. So it’s fine, right?” A tail wrapped lazily around Vegeta’s waist, settling ever so slightly atop his own and Vegeta froze, the contact sending a shock of awareness up his spine. He craned his head down to stare at the slightly darker blob that was Kakarot’s hair in the black. “Tarble always told me you were the strongest of us.”

Vegeta cleared his throat, denying the spike of pleased pride at the Omega’s fawning, ears refocusing on the world outside of their small enclave. “So I am.”

They were growing closer. Vegeta pulled the Omega away, ignoring the way Kakarot tried to cling tighter at the action. “Wrap the cloak around your feet and be silent. I’m going to end this stupid test.”

“But–”

 _“Just–”_ The Alpha stopped himself, lowering his voice. “Just do it, or else I won’t tell Raditz I saw you.”

“No! Please don’t do that!” Kakarot said, scrambling to get off of him. “Tell him that I miss him, well I mean, I haven’t met him but I still do! And that I hope we see each other soon and–”

“Kakarot.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

Vegeta shook his head, marveling that his race could produce such a specimen, before slipping from their niche and fading away in the darkness. Kakarot was right; they could practically see in the darkness and their sense of smell was absurdly good. The shields were annoying, but after a few hits or misses, Vegeta found that their own weapons could pierce them and after that it was child’s play to manipulate them into striking each other. He didn’t dare try anything high powered; the threat of destabilizing the station aside, if this was one of Frieza’s tests, he’d be pissed if Vegeta didn’t ‘play along.’

He stood over the bodies, kicking them with his foot as he counted. He frowned. There was two missing. Where – a battle cry startled him and the Alpha swung around, flying down the twists and the turns from where he left Kakarot. The speed of his response surprised him; if Kakarot could not even defend himself from such simple monsters, then he was far too weak to continue to live. But he was also a Saiyan and an Omega, the last chance their race had to possibly survive another generation. No matter how weak and stupid, he could not be allowed to die.

He whipped around a corner and froze. Kakarot had managed somehow to bring one of the monsters down on his own, having trapped it in one of those deep holes. But the other – the other had stripped Kakarot of his clothing. There was nothing sexual in its hold, not truly, though Vegeta did not doubt that it felt very much so to the battling Omega. Kakarot was being pressed flat against the freezing floor, his chest and privates exposed as a dead Saiyan Alpha pulled at his tail, extending it to its max before letting fall loose, as if a taunt.

All of this Vegeta took in a matter of a seconds. A flare of rage erupted over his skin, energy crackling red as he shot forward, his punch causing the shield to flare up for a split second before the force of it sent the creature falling backwards and into the same hole as its companion. Vegeta stared at it for a moment, tail slashing behind him. When he was convinced it couldn’t crawl back out he spun on his heel, yanking Kakarot up off the floor. The Omega was shivering, shaking more violently than before. “You fool, were my orders not simple enough for you? All you had to do was _stand still and be quiet.”_

Kakarot didn’t answer and the Alpha cursed, feeling around the wall for their hiding place. He found the cloak discarded on the floor, bundling the queerly silent Omega in it. He kept Kakarot aloft, keeping his limbs free from the icy floor and walls.

“Enough of this!” He shouted, furious, “enough! The test is over.”

* * *

"Lord Zarbon?”

“Let the monkey freeze a little bit longer.”

“Sir?”

“Will 02 die?”

“No–”

“Will there be permeant damage?”

“Well, no but–”

“Then it’s settled. Let’s let them ‘bond’ for just a little longer.”

“…yes, milord.”

* * *

“My brother did that? All on his own?” Tarble asked, utterly astounded. He knew Vegeta was strong, but to take a whole planet of mid-level aliens, all by himself!

“Prince Vegeta is the strongest Saiyan alive,” Raditz boasted, seemingly just as proud of his Prince’s accomplishments as if they were his own. It made something in Tarble warm. “And he’s only gonna get stronger, my lord.”

“Please,” Tarble said quietly, brows furrowed, “won’t you call me Tarble? No one else calls me by my name but Kakarot. They call me Subject 01 here.”

“What?”

“Mmhm, Kakarot’s 02.” Raditz face was turning alarmingly red. “Raditz?” Tarble leant on his hand in concern and only then did he realized how close he and the Alpha had drawn over their conversation. The move made his side brush firmly against Raditz and the contact seemed to break the cresting rage he felt from the Alpha, but the redness to his face remained.

“I’ll call you Tarble.” Raditz said softly, his hand rising only to hesitate, before reaching out to brush Tarble’s infuriatingly resistant cowlick off his forehead. “You’re not a number; remember that. You’re a prince of a great people. Even if most of us are dead. You…” The Alpha seemed at a loss of words. “You should never have had to live like this. Being called a number, being tested on. It pisses me off!”

Tarble frowned; yes, the number thing was unkind, as was the tests, but Lord Zarbon insisted that it was important. That everything was a part of Frieza’s master plan to make he and Kakarot strong. “Don’t…don’t you have a number?”

Raditz looked repulsed by the very idea. “Of course I don’t!”

Tarble was taken aback, unsure of what that could possibly mean. “Oh…”

Raditz seemed to regret his loud words. “Hey Tarble, it’s okay. I’ll get you out here, I promise.”

The Omega didn’t know how to answer that; not only was that probably impossible as long as Lord Frieza wanted them here, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to escape with Turles still out there. But surely Vegeta could protect him from the space pirate. Couldn’t he? Vegeta was so strong. Not like Tarble at all. The short Saiyan shrank at the idea.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he lied and it sounded unconvincing to his own ears. “It’s just Vegeta’s so strong and I’m…well, not.”

Raditz seemed to think on this for a moment before his large hand reached out, gently taking Tarble’s own. “Maybe not, but Omega’s often aren’t born strong. And you’re smart. I can figure that out just by listen’n to you talk.”

“I’m not that smart.”

“Smarter than me!” The Alpha insisted. He looked around before leaning in, wiggling his eyebrows. “I betcha you’re smarter than Vegeta as well.”

“Never!”

Raditz pulled back, laughing heartily. “Boy, you’ve got that brother-worship bad.”

“I do not.” He objected, before laughing quietly himself. “Well, maybe a little.” Tarble’s tail was swaying behind him in contentment; talking with someone other than Kakarot was a delight, even though he loved his friend dearly. His tail brushed against something warm and hard and Tarble blushed when it suddenly wrapped tightly around his own. _Raditz’s tail…_ The Omega shivered at the contact, but when Raditz stuttered an apology and tried to pull away, Tarble tightened his own reflexively. “Don’t, it…it feels nice.”

Raditz stared at him for a moment and Tarble almost released just out sheer embarrassment, but suddenly the Alpha’s thicker tail twisted tighter around his own. “Prince Vegeta can’t ever know,” Raditz insisted harshly, “he’ll skin me alive if he did.”

“Okay.” Tarble agreed quietly. If Vegeta wasn’t to know... “Can I scent you again? You can scent me back if you like.”

The answer was immediate. “Gods, yes.”

The Omega licked his lips, hardly believing his own daring. He wasn’t quite sure how, but some part of him felt that maybe this was inappropriate behavior. But somehow that only made him want to do it more. And who knew when the next time he’d ever see Raditz again?

That was a depressing thought.

It gave him the courage to lean closer, letting his face rest against Raditz’s bare arm and breathing in that musky scent. The arm suddenly shifted, wrapping around his shoulders and Tarble shuddered as he nosed at Raditz’s armpit, eyes fluttering shut at the intense Alpha smell he found there. A nose was pressing against the crown of his hair and Tarble fought a sudden and unexpected urge to whimper, his tail tightening around Raditz’s.

“I won’t see you again, will I?”

“Why would you say that?” The Alpha asked, the voice soft through his hair.

“I don’t know. Why haven’t we met you before if this is to be a regular thing?”

“That’s a good ques…” Raditz suddenly stilled, cutting himself off.

“Raditz?” The Omega leaned back just enough to peer up at the tall Saiyan’s face.

“Tarble, how old are you?”

“Eighteen, just last lunar cycle actually.”

A look of comprehension flared across Raditz’s face, followed by a look so dark that Tarble moved to pull away. The arm around his shoulders stopped him and he squeaked when he was suddenly pulled flush against the Alpha’s side.

“I’m sorry, little lord.” Raditz said, voice strained. “Just, can I?”

Tarble hesitated, unsure of what was happening, before relaxing slightly into the awkward hold. “Okay.”

* * *

Kakarot’s senses came back slowly. It was still dark and cold, and that ugly scent was still there, but it was quiet now. Really, honestly, quiet. He couldn’t hear them moving. There was something warm pressed against his front and Kakarot turned into it, pulling his arms tighter against his chest as he tucked into the warmth. There was a strong, heady scent. Something that smelled like…like…Kakarot wasn’t sure. He’d only ever really smelt the space station. This scent was so much more. Something way better.

He hid his face in the warmth and let out a soft moan, his shifting making him overly aware of how sore he was. “M’tail.”

“Yes, I imagine it hurts. Weakling.”

Kakarot blinked, trying to get his heavy eyes to open. “Veg’ta?”

“Is it simply impossible for you to speak with me respect,” the snide voice continued, sounding greatly annoyed, “or are you simply too stupid to realize how you should speak to your betters?”

He shrugged, then winced as the motion jarred his throbbing tail and curled tighter in on himself. “Tarble never makes me call him prince.”

“I am not my brother. Stop moving. If you fall I will not allow you back up.” Kakarot blinked at that, pulling his head from – from Vegeta’s throat to look around blearily. They were floating he realized, and he was balanced carefully in the Saiyan Prince’s lap. The move exposed his face to the cold again and he hid it back down, blinking in surprise when he realized that Vegeta’s battle armor was gone. Was that why it was so warm? When had the Prince taken it off?

Kakarot murmured his thanks, the sound muffled by Vegeta’s under suit. “Hey, Vegeta?”

There was a sharp groan. “Do you ever not speak?”

“Not really.”

“I suspected,” the Prince said dryly. “What is it?”

“Did you take care of those things?”

“Yes.”

“Then why is it still going?”

“Because Frieza is a prick.”

Kakarot frowned. “Should you talk about the Emperor that way?”

Suddenly he was being pulled back and even in the dark, Kakarot swore he could _feel_ Vegeta’s burning gaze. “He is not our Emperor, Kakarot. Never forget that. Your allegiance is to _me.”_ The Omega swallowed before nodding. “Tell me, you have always been here?”

“Can I put my face back, it’s cold and-”

“Answer my questions first, wretch.”

“Yeah. As far back as I can remember, it’s been me and Tarble here.”

“And he never allows you to leave?”

“Not the station. Lord Zarbon says that if we go out, Turles the Space Pirate will steal us and mate us until we _die.”_ Kakarot said, casting his voice to a whisper just in case. Vegeta made a sound of disbelief, before a none-to-gentle hand yanked his head back down. Kakarot let out a sigh as he nuzzled the broad shoulder, soaking up the warmth. “I hate the cold.”

A hand pulled the cloak around him tighter and Kakarot hummed his thanks. “Do you have these tests often?”

“Kinda. They like to surprise us. I usually do better at these ones; the fighting ones. They know that…” He hesitated, unwilling to appear any weaker then he apparently did in front of Vegeta. A sharp pinch to his side had him grumbling his answer. “…it scares me. I think that’s why the do it so much. But I do way better now! But I just get so freaked out by how they smell and their _tails._ They’re not really tails, they’ve got _needles_ in them. Gross. When I first saw them, I was like…six? I couldn’t even move; just froze as they poked me again and again.” Beneath him, he could feel Vegeta’s neck muscles tensing and he nuzzled them, unsure of the reaction. “I got better. Now I can just hide until it’s over.”

“I see.”

And Kakarot was utterly unsure of what that meant. He shifted, trying to pull his feet closer to Vegeta’s very warm lap, and bit his tongue to mute his cry as the muscles at his tail’s base tightened painfully. He nearly fell out Vegeta’s lap when fingers began to press just above his tail and Kakarot hissed as blinding white pain crawled up his spine – but then it was just gone, as was the pain in his tail. He blinked in surprise, unsure and unsettled by the pressure of Vegeta’s fingers there. “What’s that?”

“Pressure point.” The Prince grunted and offered nothing else.

He settled back down against Vegeta, taking advantage of the still present fingers to curl his feet in closer. Kakarot bit his lip, but wisely refrained from asking anything else. Well, at least for a handful of moments. “Vegeta?”

_“What.”_

The Omega winced. “Sorry. Just. You’re an Alpha, right? That’s what Tarble said.”

“I am.”

“Oh.” Kakarot tried not to squirm, but every instinct him suddenly wanted to press even closer. To wrap himself in Vegeta’s strange scent and soak up the warmth. And he had so many questions. He wanted to know why Vegeta was here, if he could tell him about his brother, what planets had he been to? Could he train Kakarot so he could have a good spar? After barely a minute of silence, Kakarot caved. “Hey, Vegeta – mph!”

A hand fisted into his hair, flattening his face until his mouth was full of Vegeta’s under suit, silencing him. Irritated, the Omega bit down on his shoulder. Beneath him, Vegeta’s entire body went taunt, and there was a sharp intake of air. The hand in his hair tightened warningly and so did Kakarot’s teeth.

“Kakarot.” The Omega froze. Vegeta’s voice sounded weird, strained? “Don’t do that.”

Not quite sure what just happened, but aware that something had, Kakarot immediately removed his teeth. The hand in his hair fell away. “Was that bad? Did I hurt you?”

There was a long, strangely heavy silence. “No. You didn’t hurt me.”

Vegeta’s voice still sounded odd. He pushed away, tail curling tightly around the hand pressing into his spine and he leaned forward blindly, meaning to bump foreheads in an apology and hitting the Prince’s chin instead. Kakarot went with the move, turning it into a nuzzle, sliding his forehead across Vegeta’s chin in the same manner he so often did with Tarble, before pushing up slightly to brush his chin at the underside of the Alpha’s jaw.

There was another sharp breath, then Vegeta’s free hand was sliding up Kakarot’s back, up and up until it was cradling his nape. Kakarot froze, weary of more hair pulling, but gloved fingers simply slid up into his thick hair. A gentle tug had his head tilting obediently back, still tense, waiting for some sort of pain. It was his turn to gasp when a slightly chilled nose followed the line of his jaw bone, a hot breath across his ear making him shiver, and the Omega’s hands tightened their grip on Vegeta’s suit when that nose was suddenly pressed just behind his ear.

“Vegeta?”

The hand tugged again, pulling head to the side, and Kakarot’s tail tightened reflexively around the Prince’s hand when the nose slid down to the hollow of his throat. Kakarot gasped again, a strangled sound, hands twisting in the fabric in confusion when a hot, open mouth rested lightly over his pulse point.

“How old are you?”

“W-What?”

“It’s a simple question, Kakarot.” It was, but the feel of Vegeta’s lips moving as he spoke was terribly distracting. “Surely even you can manage it.”

“S-Seventeen.”

There was a light nip, one that sent bolts of electricity arrowing down Kakarot’s spine to some place just under his belly. “Three more years.”

“Three…till what?”

“I can’t decide if your naïve or stupid.” The Prince said, condescending laughter in his voice that had Kakarot huffing in frustration.

“You’re an ass.”

There was a sputtering sound that Kakarot was quite proud off; he didn’t even mind the hard smack it earned him.

* * *

The room had just started to grow warm, the maze walls disappearing into the ground as the lights above them gradually grew brighter and brighter. Vegeta kept an arm securely around Kakarot’s waist as he let his feet touch the ground. He waited a moment longer before allowing the bare footed Omega down completely.

Kakarot hummed contently, toes wiggling against the floor as he wrapped his tail around his waist before visibly flinching. Vegeta’s fingers twitched, but he denied himself the urge to press once more upon the younger Saiyan’s back. Some pain would do him good; a reminder to not fail quite so spectacularly in the future. But Kakarot’s words painted a grim picture, for both himself and Vegeta’s brother. It was clear now that his father’s plan had failed. Instead of spiriting the only two newborn Omegas on Vegeta away to safety, he’d somehow launched them right into Frieza’s hands.

The boy spoke as if he wasn’t aware that Frieza had destroyed their world, as if he bought into Frieza’s ‘Godly Rule’ bullshit. He probably did, Vegeta acknowledged, feeling the low simmering fury in his stomach grow even hotter at the knowledge that the last two remaining Saiyans of breeding capabilities had been raised and brainwashed by their slave master. He did not even try to broach the fact that Turles, while a bastard, was Kakarot’s uncle and would never stoop so low as to rape his own nephew.

Incest was unheard of in the Saiyan race.

It was a convenient tale to keep Kakarot and Tarble on a short leash, and with as sheltered as they most likely had been, Vegeta was unsurprised they bought it. He had his own suspicions on why he had been brought together with Kakarot, his own words coming back to haunt him. There was a very clear reason now why Frieza would show him the last remaining Omega that was not his own blood. Even the test, so pitiful it was pathetic, was an easily seen through ploy.

And it had served its purpose well.

As Kakarot made his way back towards where they had first met, Vegeta was a shadow at his heels. The Omega’s scent covered him and Vegeta couldn’t deny the smug flare of appreciation of the sight of Kakarot wrapped in nothing but his cloak, deluged in Vegeta’s own scent. Kakarot stopped abruptly as the last of the walls slipped beneath the ground and the Alpha’s eyes narrowed, quick to come by his side, his hand resting lightly on the small of his back.

“What is it?”

“Can’t you smell him?” Kakarot asked, his voice so thick with disdain that Vegeta’s eyebrows rose. Perhaps there was something of a Saiyan in the boy after all. Kakarot’s hands balled by his side, eyes narrowed as he stared at one of the closed doors. “I hate him, _so much.”_

“Who?”

But Kakarot didn’t answer, turning into Vegeta’s touch and startling the Alpha by nearly throwing himself at him, and he caught him on instinct alone. “…bye.” He said, voice despondent. “Please tell my brother I said hello.”

“Kakarot, what–”

The smaller Saiyan pulled back slightly, giving Vegeta a slanted smile. “I’ll get stronger, so if you come back we can really fight!”

“Aw,” a sharp, condescending voice drawled and Vegeta stiffened instantly, his hand splaying possessively over Kakarot’s back as Zarbon stood in the open door, a sickly sweet smile on his face. “Look, the monkeys made friends.”

“Watch your mouth, Zarbon.” Vegeta warned, disliking the way that Kakarot had gone completely stiff and quiet against him. Just one of many reasons that Vegeta would eventually kill the little green fuck, but it was one that was rapidly climbing to the top of the list.

Another door opened and Vegeta’s eyes widened minutely to see Raditz stumble through it – a smaller form sheltered protectively in front of him. “Watch your fucking hands, bitch,” Raditz snarled at the guard behind them, “before I rip them off.”

Tarble – and it could only be Tarble; he’d grown to look even more like their father’s line than Vegeta ever thought possible – flinched slightly at the sight of Zarbon before spotting him, his features lighting up.

“Big brother!” He started forward, but a sharp click of Zarbon’s tongue stopped in him mid step.

“Tarble!” Kakarot said cheerfully, perking up. “You’re okay! Oh jeez, you were totally right about it being a test. I shoulda listened to you and stayed in the room. But I met Vegeta! Is that…is that Raditz? Are you, hey, hey, I think you are. I remember you? I do! Hey, how about-”

“Subject 02,” Zarbon said with a sigh, rubbing at his forehead, “you know I abhor your voice.” Kakarot’s excitement disappeared as if it was never there, silent once more, though the Omega glared at the green alien. The Elite snapped his fingers in Kakarot’s direction and both Vegeta and Raditz stiffened, their kis flaring in anger. “Don’t look at me in that tone of voice, 02, or we’ll have another little visit to _medical.”_

Kakarot’s tail curled tightly around Vegeta’s thigh, though the Alpha was unsure if the ashen Omega was even aware of his instinctual search for comfort. Across the room, Tarble was pale as well, eyes wide as they stared at Kakarot. He stared so intently, as if willing the other Omega to meet his eyes out of will power alone. Tarble was trying to keep Kakarot from responding, Vegeta realized abruptly and even as he felt a flicker of respect at Kakarot’s tenacity, he tightened his grip on the boy’s back in warning to remain silent.

“Say goodbye to your little monkey friends. It’s time to return to your rooms. Then we will speak about your punishment for leaving it.”

That, apparently, was too much for Kakarot. The Omega practically exploded. “But you wanted us to leave! For the test!”

Zarbon’s eyes glinted. “Ooooh, figured that one out did you? Give the boy a banana.”

“I hate bananas!” Kakarot shouted, and Vegeta shot an incredulous look at Raditz, who appeared to be groaning quietly. Had that insult truly gone over the Omega’s head? It appeared so.

“That’s enough, 02.” An elderly alien said from Zarbon’s left. “Return to your room for discipline.”

“But…Master Drafus,” Kakarot stumbled, glancing tellingly at his brother, “I haven’t had a chance to-”

“No, please.” Zarbon said leisurely, “continue to argue.”

“Come on, Kaka,” Tarble said quietly, crossing the room. He shot Vegeta a ladened look, his silky tail – smooth and lightly muscled, thin and sleek compared to his own – brushed against his hand, the tip curling ever so slightly in greeting. The feel of it, combined with the unenthusiastic dragging-wind of Kakarot’s tail from his thigh – clinging tightly until the very last point of contact, made Vegeta snarl under his breath. They were both making their way towards Zarbon with slow, reluctant steps. The moment Kakarot was within reach, Zarbon’s hand shot out. Both Vegeta and Raditz started forward, but froze when the Elite’s hand tightened threateningly along Kakarot’s throat.

“Ah, ah, ah. You two stay…good, and here the Ginyu insist you can’t be tamed.” Zarbon lifted Kakarot until the squirming Omega was level with his face. “You have been very rude today, 02. Whatever shall we do about that? What? Nothing to say for yourself? No apology?”

Kakarot just glared hotly at him, tail curling and uncurling furiously. Good, that anger was refreshing to see. It would keep Kakarot alive, just as Vegeta’s had. Zarbon dropped him, the Omega catching himself on his feet, and for one disconcerting moment Vegeta thought Kakarot was going to launch himself at the Elite, but Tarble was there, speaking lowly in his ear and dragging him from the room.

“Well.” Zarbon said after a moment, all genial smiles, his manicured fingers flicking at one of his earrings. “What an _exciting_ day we’ve all had. Get comfortable,” Zarbon offered as he turned, “Lord Frieza will call you when he feels fit. I would stay, but it seems like I’ve rather got my afternoon all booked up. Drafus?”

“Milord?”

“Ready the training simulator. I think 02 has a bit more energy than necessary. Let’s try and _relieve_ the poor thing of it, shall we?”

Raditz came to stand behind Vegeta, a looming figure of anger and spite over his left shoulder as they watched Zarbon’s exit. “Your brother sends his regards, my Prince.” Raditz said softly, too quiet for any non-Saiyan ears, the words nothing more than an exhale of breath.

“As does Kakarot.” The Prince replied, just as silent. “I will kill him.”

Raditz growled, the sound loud in the seemingly silent room and it startled the guards around them. “If you could find it in your grace to allow me to have a piece, my lord, I’d be eternally indebted to you.”

Vegeta smirked, slow and dark, and for the first time in his life, the Prince felt a flare of connection between he and his agemate, if only in their fierce intent to destroy that arrogant piss-ant.

“I believe that can be arranged, Raditz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
